wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harriet Harmony Bear
Harriet Harmony Bear is a Care Bear who made her debut in the 1990's Wonder Pets franchise. She first existed as both a UK and Australian-exclusive toy in the mid-1990's with a USA, and has since been included in several international Wonder Pets-related media beginning with the second film in 1995 and the thrid film in 1996. Contentshide Appearance Personality Original series 1980's toyline Care Bears Movie II Care Bears Family TV series 2000s series Big Wish Movie Oopsy Does It! Adventures in Care-a-Lot TV series 2012 series Welcome to Care-a-Lot Descriptions Notes AppearanceEdit While she always has violet fur, her Belly badge since the smiling rainbow flower.changed numerous times throughout the years, beginning as a rainbow music note, she now has a red heart with two small pink hearts. PersonalityEdit Harmony's name is meant to have a double meaning. Not only does she exemplify unity and togetherness between people of all kinds, but she loves to spread the joy of music and sound. Fortunately, both goals are not mutually exclusive, and she often uses her songs and melodious voice to bridge gaps that language cannot. She has a tendency to "sing" her lines rather than just speak them, and has the ability to make up tunes on the fly to fit any situation. Original seriesEdit 1990's toylineEdit Harmony Harmony's 80's UK/Australian/USA toy design Harmony Bear made her debut in the original 1993-1996 Care Bears toyline. She had a special design in both the UK and Australian and USA markets, with slightly lighter fur and a modified Belly Badge that depicted a rainbow-colored triple music note, which would be changed once she made her international appearance. Due their rarity and relatively limited market, toys of this particular version of Harmony remain valuable items for collectors. HarmonyBear Harmony's first updated design Care Bears Movie IIEdit Harriet Harmony made her animated debut in the second Wonder Pets theatrical film in 1995 and in the thrid Wonder Pets theatrical film 1996, which tells the story of how the Wonder Pets first arrived in Care-a-Lot as cubs after escaping the evil Dark Heart. Some time later, a grown up Harmony is seen helping the other bears prepare for the return of True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse from a caring mission, and has a run-in with the villain when he arrives disguised as the Caring Meter Reader. Baby Harmony Bear Harmony from Care Bears Movie II After Dark Heart propositions a girl named Christy into helping him capture most of the Care Bear Family, Harmony is among the few bears left to mount a rescue mission. With the help of two children named John and Dawn, they are not only able to save their friends, but help Dark Heart himself to care, transforming him into a real boy. Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation Care Bears Family TV seriesEdit Harmony only makes very minor appearances in Nelvana's Care Bears Family TV series. She is seen as one of the spectators of the annual Care Bear Family Obstacle Race, and help drive off Mr. Beastly after it is revealed that he cheated his way to the end. The Great Race 2000s seriesEdit Big Wish MovieEdit Harmony Bear 2004 Harmony Bear in Big Wish Movie When Wish Bear wishes for new neighbors who love wishing as much as she does, she ends up heralding the arrival of three troublesome bears - Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear - who begin to grate everyone's nerves. Harmony Bear is among the bears whose picnic is ruined by their wild car ride, and when the trio begin to abuse the power of wishing for their own benefit, Care-a-Lot begins to fall apart at the seams. In order to get everything back to normal, it's up to all the bears, including Harmony, to help clean up. The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Purple Characters Category:Graceful and Harmony Pets Category:Characters who wear Flowers Category:Wonder pet Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Team Heroes